sisters
by Blondiegrl
Summary: Love its a simple thing,, we just make it to complicated. season 3
1. What?

Buffy the Vampire Slayer

A/N season three then A/U Okay Angel did lose his soul but him and Buffy are still together his deal is that he won't kill them and he'll keep the activity of the Hellmouth down. Faith and Buffy are like best friends know because of the sister slayer thing and Joyce adopted Faith , considered this the only nice thing she's ever done. And lets just say Joyce is different then she is in the show she is more stuck up.

Buffy's POV

I roll over and feel a arm around me. I sight. I look at Angelus. "Hey." I opens his eyes half way.

"Go back to sleep" He says. "I have to go to school." He growls a little. I kiss him and get out of the bed. I find my scattered clothing around the room and quickly slip them on.

I kiss him again. "Bye."

"Bye see you later?"

"Of course."

He grins a little.

I get up and leave the mansion and go home and change.

I grab my back pack and run down the stairs. I hop into my new black Porsche my dad bought me and I speed off to school. I park my car and run into the school quickly. I walk into home room just as the bell rings.

I look at Faith who is smiling. "Late night, B?"

I roll my eyes. "You have no idea."

She smirks. "Oh I think I have an idea."

I scowl "Shut up."

School goes on . At my lunch period I walk into the library with Faith arms looped.

"Hey." We say. We see I guy standing hunch over the table who kind of looks like a younger Giles. "Hello. Which one of you is Faith?"

Faith raises her hand "That would be me."

"Hello Faith. And you must be Buffy." I nod.

"I am Wesley Wyndum-Pryce your new watcher." He says to Faith.

"Okay." Faith says rolling her eyes. How more boring can this guy get?

"Well why don't you tell me about last night's patrol?"

"Vampires?" Faith asks

"Yes"

"Slayed them." I said

We both smirk this is going to be fun.

"Well I will be accompanying you two tonight on your patrol."

"Swell." Faith says sarcastically which is totally lost by Wesley

Just then Giles walks out of his office.

"Buffy, Faith I see you met Mr. Wydum-Pryce "

"Yeah." We say.

Faith breaks the silence "Okay Wesley just to get a few things straight we don't take orders, we don't follow rules and when you do want us to do something you ask nicely and say please and we might just do it. Okay?"

Wesley is quiet for a few moments shocked by Faith behavior.

Giles clears his throat. " Well Mr. Wydum- Pryce, you see Faith and Buffy aren't exactly like other slayers and the fact there is two of them is special... And well the fact that..."

I cut him off . "He means pretty much what Faith said we don't take orders never did never will. We have a little problem, oh what the hell a big problem with authority."

He looks a little pale. Good.

"All right. But I still want to accompany you two on patrol tonight."

"Sure." I say.

"Whatever." Faith says.

The rest of the day went by like a blur.

I drove up to my house and parked in the drive way. I look at the big white house. I look at the BMW also in the drive way. Mom's home. Great just what I need.

I get out and walk up the white brick pathway and into the house.

I try to walk up the stairs but "Buffy?" My mother calls me.

"Yes?"

"Come in here."

I walk into the living room which looks more like a museum then a place where people live. There's expansive paintings on the walls and hand crafted furniture. I sit in one of the couches if you could call it a couch it has thin gold legs gold trim and an off white fabric with gold swirls.

"Why did you come home last night?" She aks.

I roll my eyes. "I crashed at Cordy's house." It's a lie but so what? She's never interested in my life.

She nods. Good she bought it.

"Your father and his new girlfriend and children are coming new week end." She doesn't even try to hid the venom in her voice.

"New girlfriend? Wow she has kids? She must not be as young as they usually are."

She nods. "Apparently the boy is a year older then you and the girls are twins and your age."

'Great' I mumble.

"Why and how long?"

"I don't know and two weeks."

"Two weeks." I nearly scowl. This is going to be horrible , wait that is an understatement of the year.

"Where are they staying?"

"Here."

"What?"I nearly shouted.

"There staying here."


	2. dealing

Sisters

Disclaimer i don't own anything

Timeline Season 3 and AU

Chp 2

"What?' I ask.

"I invited them to stay here and they accepted."

"Why?"

"Why? What?"

"Why are you being nice?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" She asks sweetly.

I sigh. I know she's up to something but I don't know what.

"Don't worry honey I don't really want them here but it wouldn't be piolet to not let them stay here."

Ugh this is going to suck.

She continues "I know this puts a damper on your and Faiths nightly 'activities' but you have to behave. That means no sneaking in or out and be home right after school. No acting rude or being a smart ass."

I sigh and lay my head on the back of the couch.

"And I am going to talk to Faith too. And if either one of you don't follow my new rules then your car will be taken away and your credit cards."

Damn I hate this.

" Fine."

I get up in a huff and walk up the stairs and into my room.

My room has dark blue walls and a dark oak canopy bed, dresser and armor.

My is bed has dark blue linens with gold trim and tons of throw pillows the same embroidery and is pushed up against the wall so its across from the door

There's also a fireplace in the middle of the other wall. On the mantel is pictures of Angelus, Faith, Cordelia, Willow, Xander, and me. There's a desk with a flat screen computer. And a door that leads to my bathroom.

I lock my door and plop on my bed.

I hear a car door slam. Faith's home. I chuckle she's going to be pissed about the new 'rules'. Not that I am happy, I am pissed off. Angelus is going to be too. Maybe I'll cut some classes to 'visit' him.

I am caught up in my thoughts I don't realize Faith was in my room until she plops on to my bed next to me.

"Hey, B."

"Hey."

"Mom told me about the new 'rules'"

I nod "Yeah it sucks."

"Yup."

"So do you think our maybe future step mom's son is cute?"

"Faith." I warn.

"Alright, alright I'll be good."

I sigh and lay back down on my bed. Faith lies down next to me and probes an elbow up. She looks at me.

"I don't know how where going to deal with this shit"

"I don't know, but we'll figure something else we always do." I say.

"So how was that guy you have been sneaking around with? Nick?"

"Eric." She corrects me. "Well he is kinda of crazy. More crazy then me."

"I didn't know that was possible."

"Neither did I."I say.

"The sex is good. Which is good."

"Always is." I reply with a smirk

"And how is the whole fucking the undead going for you?"

I laugh. "Excellent. I recommend it."

Faith laughs. "Yeah well when you find another vampire who wants to bang a slayer and not kill one. Let me know."

"I'll be sure to keep my eyes open for one."

Review please!!


	3. Chapter 3

Sisters

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...

Chp. 3

Buffy POV

I wake, feeling someone's presence in the room. I look towards my window. I see a dark large figure. I smile. "Hey."

"Hey." Angelus says.

He lies down next to me and kisses my lips softly then harder. I pull away.

I sigh. "I got some bad news."

He looks at me. "What happened?"

"My father and my maybe new future step-mom and her kids are coming to stay here and I pretty much on lock down until they leave."

His eyes flash gold which I am used to by now.

"What?" He aks trying to stay calm.

"My mom want me and Faith to behave. Which pretty means I'm not allowed to go out which means I can't see you for a while. My mother is going to be watching me twenty four seven. There's school but I can't cut too many classes because finals are coming up and I need to be there."

He sighs with frustration.

He lowers his head to mine "Well then we have to make the most of our time together, huh,?"

I nod. "But not here we'll make to much noise."

"We can be quiet."

I giggle a little "No we can't."

"We can try."

I sigh I know I am not going to win.

He captures my lips and then starts trailing kisses down my neck. I sigh this feels so good there's nothing like him.

Angelus POV

After a few hours of vagarious activity. She collapses on me ,damn this girl can go on and on

I got some extra entertainment watching her spend the whole time trying not to scream by bitting into her pillow which kinda of pisses me off that she couldn't enjoy herself because of her bitch of a mother might hear.

I sigh and pull her up to my chest. Soon the sun is going to be up and I have to leave

I kiss her forehead and lie her down and cover her body with the comforter. I put my scattered clothes on. I look at the golden goddess sleeping in front of me, why in the world would fate chose her as my destiny I will never learn but I'm glad they did.

God...I'm getting soft.

I'll turn her one day and maybe some of her friends too. Faith would make a good vampire so would Willow, hey you never who with the quit ones they can surprise you I learned plus she help in the prophecy department. And maybe Cordelia too shes close to Buffy and I can stand her even if she horrible taste in men like Xander. And that leads me to him, Xander I can't wait to kill him.

I smile and write Buffy a note. I kiss her on the forehead and climb through the window and back to the mansion.


End file.
